Not What They Seem
by Beautiful Creation
Summary: In a time where pirates roamed the seven seas, a beautiful princess finds all pirates to be horrible and ruthless brutes... but when a drastic change of events fall on the kingdom of Hyrule, will a certain pirate captain be able to save said Pirate-Hating princess? Zelink FanFic!
1. An Unfortunate Event

**Heyo Heyo, my lovely readers! I came up with this a long while back, but I decided not to publish it until I had finished my other story, "** ** _Wanted Dead or Alive."_**

 **Someone once asked what I preferred: Pirates or Ninjas. I immediately answered pirates without even having to really think about it, 'cause come on, they're pretty awesome! Sailing on the open waters, finding hidden treasures, sword fights, ship battles on the high seas…**

 **Ahem. Yeah, I'm rambling now.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy my Legend of Zelda fanfiction:** ** _Not What They Seem_** **.**

 **(Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to** ** _Nintendo_** **, but this fanfiction belongs to** ** _me_** **, so no stealing, Story Thieves!)**

 **…** **Psst! By the way, this may be a bit darker than my other stories because I like to be realistic, so I've rated it T instead to be safe for the kiddos. o_o  
**

 **X-X-X**

Chatter filled the large white ballroom as crowds of nobles mingled with one another, elegantly sipping on champagne and punch. All of the royals ceased their actions, however, at the booming voice of the king who stood from his place at the throne...

"As King Daphnes Nohansen of Hyrule, I would like to thank you all for coming to Princess Zelda's eighteenth birthday celebration." He gestured to his beautiful daughter at his side, who stood and curtsied gracefully, "We are all aware that my daughter will become the Queen of Hyrule, and she has been prepared for the moment the crown will be placed atop her head. I am very proud of her. Ever since… day… was…"

The Princess began to drown out her father's words as she glanced over the large crowds. " _I never imagined_ _that so many people would show_ ," She thought to herself. " _And yet... I still feel lonely, somehow._ "

It was true, she had felt extremely lonely.

Although there were at least hundred people of nobility there, Zelda had only known half of them, none of which she actually considered her friends. People that she had never met before would introduce themselves and begin talking about dull things that had never interested her.

Zelda would never admit to her father that she was actually quite bored of her life. Bored of fame, fortune, nobility, etiquette, and expectations. Expectations of her that would probably never come true.

But she accepted her lifestyle. After all, she could be a poor girl living on the streets with no one to even care for her well-being.

" _Practically no one here cares for my well-being anyhow_ ," Zelda mused silently. " _Not one noble would come to this event simply because they wished to. They came because I am royalty and political reasons."_

"-ncess Zelda?"

Zelda snapped back into reality at the sound of her name. She turned her head towards the king, and answered, "Yes, Father?"

"Do you agree that you shall become a wonderful queen one day?"

"...Well, I'm not quite certain of how great I shall become in the near future, but I shall certainly strive to perform royal duties with perfection as the ruler of my people."

The king laughed cheerfully before looking to the audience, "You see how humble she is? My daughter is definitely prepared to take the crown!" The crowd laughed along with him while Zelda curtsied. The king made another kind comment, and Zelda chuckled quietly while the audience joined in, but stopped when movement beside the courtrooms doors caught her eye.

A tall Gerudo man was clapping very slowly, his ominous yellow eyes boring into her blue ones.

The princess felt a chill crawl up her spine as he continued to stare, but it was when he smirked devilishly that Zelda turned towards King Daphnes. "Father?" She whispered after the crowds went back to mingling.

"Yes, my dear Zelda?"

"Who is the man standing in the doorway?"

"... Which man do you speak of? I don't see anyone."

"Why, the tall one right th-"

Zelda quickly looked to the place where the stranger was standing at, but he had disappeared. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "He was just there a moment ago."

Daphnes chuckled, "Well then, perhaps he went to get some more champagne, hm?" A small frown was still marring Zelda's features, but she nodded nonetheless. "Yes, perhaps."

 **X-X-X**

The princess nearly sighed for what had seemed like the twentieth time that evening. Before her stood a stiff older man asking about boring political topics, almost lulling her to sleep.

"... And therefore, I believe that Termina's King should go fourth with his proposal. What are your thoughts on the subject, Princess Zelda? I think that the taxes shall surely help with economy in advance."

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and blinked, "Hmm?" The man was waiting for her answer with a dull expression. "Oh, yes, well… I'm not entirely sure, Sir Warlan. I believe the opinions of the citizens matters just as much as the opinions of nobility."

"What?" Warlan frowned, obviously offended. "Lowly commoners?! How is that so?"

"Please excuse my bluntness, Sir Warlan. I hadn't meant to be rude with my previous statement. What I had meant was that the citizen's happiness is usually placed above all else. If your people are not happy, they will not respect you. If they do not respect you, there will be multiple chances for downfall in the kingdom."

Walan still had a frown upon his lips, but he nodded nonetheless. "I suppose you are correct, Your Highness."

The young woman nearly rolled her eyes at his almost sarcastic words. "' _I suppose you are correct...' Of course I am, you pompous old man! My people are my priority, and now you shall not be the one I come to for advice in the future."_

Walan cleared his throat and smiled. "Well then, I must ask what you plan on achieving when you become the queen?"

"I am not entirely aware of wh-"

 _Boom!_

Zelda paused mid sentence, furrowing her brow at the slight noise behind her. "Did you hear that, Sir Walan?" The older man looked just as confused while Zelda looked over her shoulder to the tall glass window. "I thought I heard…"

The princess gasped at the sight of a cannonball hurtling towards them.  
 _ **  
CRASH!**_

Glass flew every which way in the ballroom, sending people running and screaming to the opposite side of the large dance hall.

"PIRATES!" A woman cried. "IT'S PIRATES!"

Zelda ducked and covered her ears at the sound of another cannonball flying through the thick entrance and over her head, embedding itself into the wall behind her. Brushing brown strands of hair out of her face, the princess surveyed the damaged room with fearful blue eyes. "How could this happen?!"

"Come with me, King Daphnes! We must get you to safety!" A royal guard called as he ran to the king who was now standing and staring out the blown up window at the giant ship. "But the people! M-my daughter!" The king cried. The guard shook his head, "Someone is already searching for her, Your Majesty, but you must remain safe!"

"Father!" Zelda tried calling over the screaming and shouting of the panicked crowd and the sounds of gunshots coming from outside the castle. "Father, where are you?!" When she caught a glimpse of the king hurrying down the front hallway with a castle guard, she sighed in relief before she suddenly realized something else.

She gasped in shock, "Oh no _,_ the Triforce!"

With a new adrenaline rush, she ran down the same hallway her father had and sprinted to the long spiral staircase at the end of the hall. Taking two steps at a time, Zelda hastened her pace at the thought of the Triforce being in the wrong hands.

" _No, I can't let that happen,_ " She shook her head at the horrible "What if" thoughts that popped in her mind. " _I won't let it happen!"_

A loud growl echoed throughout the stone staircase.

Zelda gasped as she looked over her shoulder at the ugly Bulblin that was quickly jumping the stairs behind her.

"Get away from me, you evil creature!"

Its hand grasped her ankle and tried to yank her down the steps. "Let go of me!" The princess kicked the bulblin hard in the face, yet it still held her foot in a steel grip.

"I said… _Let go of me_!"

This time, she conjured up ball of fire and threw it at the ugly thing, sending it screeching in pain as it tripped and fell to the bottom of the staircase.

Wasting no more time, Zelda leapt up the remaining stairs and gasped when she saw that the large wooden door had been bashed in by some kind of force, and the two watchmen who had been guarding the room laid motionless by the doorway. She quickly ran inside the room and froze at the sight before her.

On his knees was the king of Hyrule tied up with rope and the guard that had wanted to guide him to safety. Standing before the king was the tall dark man she'd seen earlier. His back was facing her, however, so he must have not known that she had entered.

Her father had noticed immediately, yet he said nothing. Zelda assumed that he wanted her to leave so that she would be safe, but she wouldn't dare turn her back on the only family she had left.

"I will gain all of the power of the Triforce, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," The gerudo man cackled as he turned towards the three triangles floating on the stone pedestal. "I can be controlled by no mortal man such as yourself."

"No, stop this madness, Ganondorf!" Daphnes yelled and tried to stand, but the "guard" placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down on his knees.

" _Wait, does Father know this Ganondorf?"_ Zelda was confused.

"If you do this, the Triforce will…!"

Ganondorf gave the grey-headed man a hard kick in the stomach, knocking him over and silencing his words… it caused the opposite reaction for the princess spying from the doorway, however.

"Father!" Zelda gasped and ran to his aid, but was stopped by a large dark hand grasping her forearm roughly. "H-Hey! Let go of me!"

"Well, well, well. I heard you had a daughter, yet I had no idea how spirited she is."

"Release me this instance, you barbarian!" Zelda placed her hand on his and sent electric shocks into his skin, causing him to reel back and hiss at the burning sensation.

Ganondorf glared at the young woman that had dared to defy him. "I must wonder if you know that there is a difference between bravery… and stupidity."

"And I must wonder how you even know of bravery, since you seem to posses only one of those attributes!" Zelda's head snapped to the side and fell back at the backhand she received from the ruthless man before her.

"... You cannot take the Triforce, Ganondorf," The princess spat angrily.

"And just who would have enough power to stop me, _Your Highness_?"

As if to prove the point behind his words, Ganondorf suddenly spun on his heel and grabbed the Triforce without hesitation.

"NO!" Zelda cried, reaching out to the Triforce herself, but the sacred treasure instantly separated into three parts. The triangular pieces then shown with an extremely bright light, blinding everyone in the room.

When the light vanished, Zelda opened her eyes once more. "Ganondorf, you fool…" She muttered through clenched teeth.

Ganondorf closed his hands into fists and laughed darkly. "I can feel the power of the Triforce flowing through my veins. I feel even stronger than I was before! Yes, I am more powerful, yet, there's something missing…" He glanced down at his right hand and saw one triforce piece glowing dimly before it faded.

"... The other two."

Zelda looked to her father, who looked to her as well. At that moment, she knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Ganondorf grabbed the old king by the front of his robes and held up up high. "Where are the other two?!" He growled.

"I-I have no idea!" The king stuttered, then fell face first after the gerudo released his grip on his robes. "You have no idea?" Ganondorf repeated. " _You have no idea?!_ You are a lying old coot, Daphnes!" He stalked over to Zelda and used a magic bond to haul her off the floor and into the air.

"Tell me," Ganondorf ordered.

"I know not where they've gone."

"Tell. Me. Now."

"I speak the honest truth."

Ganondorf held such a strong hatred in his black eyes at that moment, but it then vanished in an instant and was replaced with a wicked gleam. "Alright then, fine..."

The gerudo turned towards King Daphne's and grinned darkly before leaning down near his face. "If I can't have all the Triforce pieces… I'll just have your daughter instead."

Said woman gasped in shock, as did her father. Her eyes widened in fear and anger when her mind finally registered what had been announced.

"You mad man!" The king seethed furiously. "I told you, I don't know where they are! I tried to tell you that they would separate, but you would not let me! Just let my daughter go, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she does, Your Majesty. Afterall, she is not just any regular girl. She is the princess of Hyrule... _and_ _the Guardian of the Triforce_. Please, correct me if I am wrong, O' King of Hyrule!"

Daphne's swallowed audibly before letting out a shaky breath, "H-How did you come to know this, Ganondorf?"

"You can thank that traitor standing next to you, you old fool. Goes to show you that you can't trust anyone, hmn?"

The guard only nodded in response.

"And that is why I must eliminate you now, Falisus."

The man named Falisus visibly stiffened and sputtered nonsense as Ganondorf wrapped his giant hand around his neck, lifting him off his feet. "B-But you s-said you'd spare me! You said t-that I'd be s-safe and… and…!"

"People lie, you naive mortal," Ganondorf squinted his yellow eyes before a dark purple haze emitted from his hand around Falisus' neck, and within moments, the guard melted into thin air. "And I cannot trust a traitor such as you."

Zelda nearly screamed when Ganondorf whipped his gaze towards her unexpectedly. She would have ran had she not been in the magic bond.

"Until I have the other pieces in my grasp... you will be mine, Princess Zelda, Guardian of the Triforce."

Hearing such malice in his voice, the princess felt the strongest feeling of dread than ever before.

 **X-X-X**

 **DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE!**

 **This was originally going to be just an intro, but I got carried away! I also originally planned to post this after I finished** _ **Wanted Dead or Alive,**_ **but like I said… I GOT CARRIED AWAY!**

 **I truly hope you enjoyed Chapter One of** _ **Not What They Seem**_ **! I do not know when I'll be updating because, as you can see above, I wanted to finish WDA** **first, and I also have** _ **Takes Two To**_ _**Square Dance**_ **to write… Plus, I have** _ **High School Days**_ **and** _ **The Search**_ **to edit…**

… **I have a very long writing list. Facepalm.**

 **Thank you for reading! See you later in WDA!**

 **-Beautiful Creation**


	2. New Rules

**Chapter Two: New Rules**

 **Hey there, loyal readers of mine! I am so excited for this chapter! I am super happy that I finally finished Chapter Ten of WDA, so I decided that it was okay for me to proceed with NWTS.**

 **I am seriously hoping you guys love it!**

* * *

"Mmn…" Zelda groaned, holding her throbbing head. "Where am I? W-What happened?"

A loud gasp escaped the princess's lips before bolting upright from her place the floor only to collapse to her knees. Zelda began to hyperventilate as she gained her memory back bit by bit, "My birthday celebration… the pirate ship… the screaming… Ganondorf..."

Wobbling as she stood, the young woman looked around before realizing that the room was swaying slightly. ' _Why_ _is the room moving_?' She thought to herself. Glancing around once more, Zelda noticed and orange light shining through a small round window and moved towards it.

Large waves of water lapped over one another through the glass.

"The ocean?!" Zelda almost screamed, flinching backwards when a particularly large wave splashed against the window. "Wait... I'm on a ship?"

Reality fell upon her shoulders like a ton of bricks when the very last missing piece of her memory was placed in the puzzle.

"I'm not just on any ship… I'm on _Ganondorf's_ ship!"

The wooden boards creaked underneath Zelda's feet as she began to pace the room in a panic. "Oh Nayru, this simply cannot be happening!" She went back to the window and saw that the orange light she'd seen was the sun setting across the horizon. "How long have I been unconscious? It was high noon at my birthday celebration."

Zelda gasped and ducked behind a nearby barrel at the sound of men's laughter coming from outside the door. The voices were muffled by the wall that separated her from them, yet she was able to make out the words "princess" and "money."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Zelda placed a hand on her neck as she felt bile rising at the sickening thought of what type of men these pirates would be. "Oh, Zelda, why would you even ask yourself such a question?" She muttered darkly. "The answer is simple; every pirate in existence is a horrid and dishonorable brute!"

Breathing in shakily, the princess quietly stepped towards the door, carefully placing her hands on the wood and pressing her ear to hear more. She couldn't help but listen in, being the curious young girl she had always been.

" -get for a pretty 'lil lass like that?"

"I dunno, but I be hopin' she be more than a bit o' five 'undred ruppees, yeh?"

"... Aye, did you hear somethin'?"

"What?"

"Eh, nevermind, was probably nothin' anyways."

The two men had no idea that right behind the door they stood by was Zelda with her hands covering her mouth in shock and horror.

' _They plan to… to sell me?!_ ' The young woman's baby blue eyes began to fill with silent tears. ' _... No, I mustn't cry. Now is not the time to be shedding tears, it is time to take action.'_ After scrounging up her courage and convincing herself to not waste anymore time, Zelda calmed her erratic nerves and controlled her breathing before listening once more. ' _I'll have to wait until these barbarians leave._ '

Surprisingly, their voices began to fade right when that thought entered her mind. It sounded as though the men had walked up stairs and went up to the deck.

"Okay, you can do this," Zelda sighed, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Firmly grasping the door handle, she turned it and stepped out, mentally thanking the goddesses that no one was nearby. She took cautious steps down the hall before peeking around the corner, and threw her hand to her mouth to stop her shocked gasp.

There were at least several men along with other creatures below deck, all laughing and drinking rum out of large mugs.

After making sure the crew wouldn't notice her, Zelda gingerly slipped past the rambunctious room and continued walking down the hallway, hoping to find a way of escaping.

' _Maybe I can find a small boat somewhere?_ ' Zelda thought, her eyes scanning her surroundings in haste.

A terrifying shriek startled the princess, her heart began beating in her ears as soon as she heard these dreaded words.

"She'sss gone!" An angry voice hissed. "The Triforccce Guardian isss gone!" The noises it had made assured Zelda that the thing was a Lizalfo, which was bad news. Very bad news.

A jolt of adrenaline rushed through Zelda's being as she feverantly searched for a safe place to hide. "Oh, thank Farore!" She cried when her hand felt a thin hidden door in the wall next to her. Practically throwing open the closet, Zelda jumped in and pushed herself as far away from the opening as possible.

So many thoughts occupied her mind while she hide in that small dark closet, including thoughts of her father and her kingdom, and what would happen if she were to be discovered. The young woman knew she shouldn't think of such depressing matters, yet she couldn't stop the feelings that seized her heart when heavy footsteps ran past the door.

Zelda slowly let out the breath she'd been holding after those horrible several seconds, and a small frown fell upon her lips when everything fell silent.

It was quiet.

… Too quiet.

The princess leaned forward and carefully opened the door an inch to see if the coast was clear. It was much too difficult to see through the tiny crack, so she leaned even closer towards the opening… and a scream escaped her mouth at the sight of a snake eye staring back.

"Found you."

* * *

"It appears the girl has woken up, Captain," A tall pale man laughed after hearing a crew member shouting.

"I was wondering when she'd try something," Ganondorf smiled. "But she'll eventually find that there is no way of escaping. Without dying, that is."

The man chuckled again as he brushed a sliver strand of hair away from his face. "I truly hope she realizes that you are not to be tested, as she will not get much of a higher bid with bruises on her pretty little face."

"Ghirahim."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Go get the girl and bring her to me."

Ghirahim nodded and disappeared into thin air, black diamonds shimmering where he had stood before fading quickly.

Ganondorf smiled to himself. "Let's see how long you last before you break, Princess Zelda."

* * *

Zelda had thrashed about when the lizalfo yanked her out of the closet, and received a gash on her arm from the claws gripping her skin.

"You ssstupid girl!" The lizard hissed, practically dragging her up the staircase to the ship's deck. "You only causse yoursself more trouble by acting like a child!"

"Ah, Princess Zelda."

At the mention of her name, Zelda looked up from trying to wrench her arm free and cringed at the man standing before her. He wore tight white pants along with black boots and a long red coat with a black sword at his side. That sword looked menacing enough to make her stomach twist.

Zelda turned her head to look at the lizalfo, but saw that he had left her with this man. ' _I suppose he decided I'm no longer his concern_.'

"I am Ghirahim, Captain Ganondorf's first mate," Ghirahim smirked. "How lovely it is to meet you."

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual," Zelda spat with narrowed eyes. "I want nothing to do with you if you associate with that _beast!_ "

Ghirahim placed a hand on his chest and chuckled. "Oh, you wound me, Princess! Such foul words from such a regal mouth. Now then, before we go up on deck, let's get one thing straight..."

Suddenly, his face was inches from Zelda's and the corners of his mouth were pulled up in a feral grin, his canines much too sharp for her liking.

"You can insult me all you want, if you are quite alright with bruises, that is… But I will have you know that my master does not care for your well being, and therefore, I can do whatever damage necessary to teach you a lesson about respect." The man's eyes unexpectedly glowed a crimson red, and his smile grew even wider. "Do we have an understanding, Princess?"

Although terrified beyond words, Zelda managed to whisper, "... Respect is _earned_ , Ghirahim, not beaten into you."

Ghirahim suddenly straightened up and smirked as if he hadn't just lost his sanity for a moment. "I see that we will also have to teach you how to hold your tongue, providing it won't be cut out beforehand."

The girl only glared.

"Ah, so you _do_ have a bit of common sense!" He laughed. "Now come along, Princess! The captain would like a word with you."

* * *

Jeers and laughter told the gerudo captain that the princess had stepped out onto the deck.

"How's it feel to not have people bowin' to ya every whim, _Princess_?"

"She's gonna to be fed to the sharks! Bwahaha!"

"You're learning what it's like to be a lowly peasant now, O' _glorious_ and _powerful_ Triforce Guardian!"

Ganondorf smiled before he turned to watch Zelda's reaction, hoping for tears and pleas for her freedom, but she did nothing of the sort. Instead, she simply walked alongside Ghirahim with her hands held in front and her head held high. Her icy blue eyes seemed to stare into Ganondorf's soul with defiance as she continued to act as if the insults aimed at her flew right over her head.

Ghirahim told her to stay where she was, and stay she did, right in the middle of the deck. Smack dab in the crowd of creatures and men laughing in her face, yet she kept her head held high.

Ganondorf nodded to his first mate when he walked up the steps towards to the Head of the giant ship. "Well, I didn't think she'd be so strong willed!" Ghirahim chuckled, shaking his head at the stubborn girl. "I wonder how much she can take before she has to admit to weakness?"

"We'll just have to push her to her limits," Ganondorf smiled devilishly before stalking towards the princess. As soon as the captain began walking down the steps, the yelling turned into murmurs and whispers.

Zelda blinked up at the seven foot man staring her down. "Welcome aboard _The Phantom_ , Princess," He said, spreading his arms as if to show off his ship. Zelda rose a dark brow in response. "Yes, you have a very impressive _boat,_ Ganondorf. Did you steal it as well?" She mocked, causing the gerudo's eye twitch at the insult.

"That's _Captain_ _Ganondorf_ , wench," Ghirahim hissed, his long tongue slithering out between his sharp teeth. The sight made the young woman shiver. "And this here is a Man O' War ship, unlike the pathetic dinghies you're used to."

"You did not answer my question. Was it stolen?"

Ganondorf held up his hand to silence his first mate's next comment. He squared his shoulders and look down his nose at the princess. "Yes, it was stolen, and now it is rightfully mine. All pirates are the same, girl."

Zelda narrowed her blue eyes. "Do you take me for a fool? I do not expect chivalry from... _pirates."_ She spat the word out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Hmph," Ganondorf closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're not as stupid as I thought you were after all."

"... Pardon me?!" The brunette gaped at him in shock before her surprise shifted into anger. "The man who was not aware that the Triforce would separate says that I, the Princess of Hyrule and the Triforce Guardian, is stupid? You only posses this stolen power because you are too _weak_ to gain it from your own doi-"

Her head whipped to the side at the harsh backhand Ganondorf has given her. A stinging sensation spread across her cheek and stopped her mid-sentence while she blinked back tears from the pain.

"There are going to be rules here, girl," Ganondorf growled, leaning down slightly to her eye level. "You will only speak when spoken to. I don't appreciate rebellious little wenches on my ship."

"I am a lady, not a wen-" Zelda began to retort, but flinched when the gerudo raised his hand to strike her.

"Hmm," The captain hummed, a devilish smile upon his face. "I see you're starting to learn." A glare was the only response he got from the young woman. "The next rule is that you will do your part on this ship by cleaning and cooking for my crew."

Zelda's jaw dropped. ' _I've never cooked in my life!'_ She could already feel bruises forming on her face where she had been struck. A grimace appeared on her lips at the mere thought of being punished for an burnt meal.

"And lastly, _never_ try to escape. You will be beaten within an inch of your life…"

Zelda closed her eyes and nodded grimly.

"Good," Ganondorf said, turning away from her to return to the ship's wheel. "Ghirahim will assist you in whatever you don't understand."

Ghirahim, who had been standing nearby, looked slightly shocked for a moment before bowing with a smile. "Of course, Captain." His words sounded cheerful, but Zelda saw the murderous look in his eyes when he straightened back up.

"I have better things to do than to babysit you!" The pale man glowered, crossing his arms to show his annoyance.

"I am not any happier with this situation than you," Zelda retorted, but continued to stare off into the sky.

The princess jumped when a cold hand grasped her bicep and began to pull her towards the lower deck. "Come on," Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "You've injured yourself, and you won't do us any good if it gets infected."

Zelda mutely walked next to the intimidating man while looking over her left forearm. The bleeding had stopped, but there was dried blood covering the three gashes that reached from her elbow to her wrist.

A sigh escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Zelda jerked away when Ghirahim whipped his gaze to her. She squeezed her eyes shut at what she expected to be harsh words, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see the man still walking in front of her.

Zelda's shoulders sagged a bit in relief.

' _I guess I'm going to have to accept these changes until I'm rescued…'_ The princess thought darkly, staring at the back of Ghirahim's head with anger resonating through her body. ' _... Or at least until I can escape somehow.'_

* * *

 **Soooo? You likey?**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this story, so don't go anywhere!**

 **'Til the next update,**

 **-Beautiful Creation**


	3. A Meal Fit For A Pig

**I'M BACK WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER BEING GONE FOR SO LONG!**

 **I hope you guys are happy, because I slaved over my laptop for hours for this story. And I don't just mean writing! I mean writing, drafting, editing, researching, naming, more editing…**

 **Yeaaaah, writing isn't as easy as people think. (Well, the people who don't write, that is.)**

 **So here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Meal Fit For A Pig**

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

A drowsy Zelda jolted upright from her mattress on the floor. "What time is it?" She winced when her head began to throb painfully.

Ghirahim opened the door wearing a smirk on his face. "It's time to get up," He chuckled.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Zelda stood up and slipped her feet into her shoes before pushing past Ghirahim. Truth be told, she had hoped everything had been a dream.

"What will you have me do?" Zelda asked in a dull voice. Although she didn't really want to know, the young woman understood that she'd have to wait for the right moment to even attempt to escape.

"You'll start with breakfast for the Captain. The kitchen is just down this hallway, second door to your left. Now when you-"

"I'm sorry, but I do not-"

"If I recall," Ghirahim turned his gaze to the girl. "One of the rules was to only speak when spoken to." A smile was still on his lips, but his eyes were narrow.

"You _are_ speaking to me," Zelda replied sassily.

"Must I remind you that I _can_ and _will_ cut your tongue out?"

"Must I remind you that I am a princess? I have never cooked a meal in my life."

"Oh, there's a first for everything, Your Highness," Ghirahim said in a mocking tone. "Now let's continue on with your task."

Although reluctant, Zelda decided that accepting the rather annoying man's demands was for the best.

"Here we are," Ghirahim pushed the brunette into a small kitchen. "This is where I must work?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell in the tiny room.

"What's wrong, princess?" The pale man laughed. "Is it not up to your standards?"

"Barely," Zelda muttered, eyeing the dirty floor that was littered with dust and rum bottles. There was a box of plates covered in old food, as well as stains on the walls. "Has this floor ever been swept at least once?"

Ghirahim closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah, your criticisms could make a man cry. Nevertheless, you will be cooking here whether you like it or not."

"Very well," Zelda huffed, pulling her white gloves off her hands.

The young woman picked up an old pan and placed it on the gas stove. She then went to what she thought was the pantry, but was nearly knocked over when brooms, buckets and mops fell forward. Cruel laughter reached Zelda's hylian ears followed by, "Are you planning on making Mop Masterpiece or a Baked Bucket Surprise?"

Zelda felt her face grow hot with anger, but she forced herself to calm down. "Well, perhaps I should do better without your judgement."

"Oh, that won't do, princess," Ghirahim smirked. "I have to watch you in order to protect the captain from food poisoning. As far as I can tell, you can't even boil water!"

"How dare you!" Zelda growled, fisting her hands into her skirt. ' _As much as I'd love to throw a frying pan at his face, I should do my best in performing my task. Even if it is for a pig such as Ganondorf._ '

Zelda turned away from the irritating pirate and continued her chore. After cracking open an egg into the pan, she heard Ghirahim scoff. She could practically feel him rolling his eyes at her. "What is it now?" The princess groaned.

"I don't think the captain likes crunchy eggs very much."

"Crunchy?" Zelda looked closer at the egg and found many eggshells in the slimy mess. "Oh, for the love of Nayru..." She picked them out and began to stir what food was left.

"Stop," Ghirahim sighed, grabbing the spatula from her hand. "What did I do wrong this time?!" Zelda was beginning to feel very agitated with the constant judgement. If only she could slap the stupid grin off his face…

"You burnt them."

"I did?" Zelda asked, her voice filled with confusion. Flipping over the scrambled yolk, Ghirahim pointed to the burnt blackness on the bottom. "Just move," He commanded, pushing her away from the stove. "For one thing, you have to continuously flip the eggs. If you let it sit for too long, it'll burn. Another thing is that you're not putting any flavor into it. Salt, pepper, milk? None! You're basically cooking cardboard!"

"I am still surprised you expect me to have your cooking knowledge." The princess shook her head before raising an eyebrow at the pirate. "Now how is it that _you_ of all people know how to cook?"

The first-mate rolled his eyes. "I am a pirate, not a simple minded imbecile."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Zelda persisted as she watched Ghirahim throw a pinch of herbs into the pan. "Are you trying to evade something?"

"No! I simply have a higher intelligence than most of the fools on this ship!"

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_!"

* * *

After nearly cooking half the meal, Ghirahim sent the princess up to the captain's quarters with the tray of food. ' _A slice of toast, cooked ham, scrambled eggs and a jug of rum. It figures they would all drink rum._ ' She shook her head to try and rid her mouth of that horrible taste.

Ghirahim almost doubled over laughing when he ordered Zelda to take a gulp. The poor girl had instantly choked on the burning liquid running down her throat. Her coughing only ceased after drinking water, but the taste lingered. The Hylian princess had never drank any alcohol until now, and she then vowed to never touch it again.

' _Well, here it is,_ ' Zelda swallowed when she reached the large door. ' _The captain's room. I do hope he doesn't laugh at my face as Ghirahim did.'_ The young woman took a deep breath before rapping her knuckles on the wood.

"Enter," Ganondorf's deep voice called from inside.

Bracing herself for the worst, she turned the brass handle and stepped in. "Good morning, Captain. I have your breakfast prepared as you asked," Zelda bowed her head slightly.

"Bring it here," Ganondorf replied without looking up from the map upon his desk. Zelda cautiously stepped forward and set the tray on the dark wood. While she took the plates off the platter, her keen blue eyes saw that there were marks and trails along the map. Hyrule was circled, as well as another place called Athea.

' _Athea?_ ' Zelda wondered, placing the plates in front of Ganondorf. ' _What does Ganondorf want from there?'_ When she looked up, she was face to face with the gerudo. "It's rude to snoop, little girl," He said flatly. "In fact, things like that can get you into a lot of trouble."

Zelda gulped and quickly straightened up. "If that is all you require me for, I will be taking my leave," She muttered, turning sharply towards the door.

"I did not dismiss you."

The young woman nearly groaned in annoyance, but quickly caught herself before facing him again. He glared and took a sip of his rum. "You will clean the crew's quarters and mop the deck. I also expect my lunch around noon, and this time…" He smirked maliciously. "You will cook it, not Ghirahim. If you do not, you will be punished."

Zelda's jaw dropped slightly. ' _How did he know?!'_ She nodded numbly and turned back to the door.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

"Of all the pirates in the world," The princess growled, scrubbing the crew's wooden floors. "I had to be kidnapped by this one! How rude! He truly believes that because he has the Triforce of Power, he is above me!" Jumping up and throwing the bristled brush to the floor, she huffed angrily. "That slime will never be above me! No _pirate_ will _ever_ be above me!"

A deep chuckle from the doorway startled her, causing her to nearly slip on the wet boards. "Are you done ranting, Princess?" Ghirahim arched a brow in amusement.

Seeing that it was only her babysitter, she huffed again. " _Hardly!_ You are all the most disgusting creatures I have ever met! All pirates are rude, dirty, selfish little-"

"Didn't your tutors ever teach you manners?" The man laughed at her insults.

"Oh, quite a lot," Zelda exhaled harshly. "But some people do not deserve my respect, and therefore will not receive it."

"Tsk tsk," Ghirahim mockingly pouted his lips. "Well, was the captain pleased with his meal?"

Zelda's eyes widened as she remembered Ganondorf's words. "I got into trouble because of you!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Me?" The pirate pointed his own finger at his chest in a playful manner.

"Did you know that would happen?!"

"Maybe, maybe not…"

The princess gasped, "You _did!_ You rotten low-life!" Ghirahim laughed and beckoned her out of the room. "You have the deck to mop now, Princess. I'd do it quickly if I were you. You don't have very many adoring fans up there."

Zelda sighed at the thought of having to hear more derogatory threats aimed at her. ' _I know I can handle it, but it is very tiresome to have to deal with even more people like Ghirahim.'_

"Oh, fine," She replied and grabbed the bucket from the floor. Pushing past the obnoxious man, she prepared herself for a very long day.

* * *

 **I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING.**

 **I haven't updated my stories in forever, and for that I AM TRULY SORRY! I've been so busy with school and my responsibilities at my church. Not to mention the fact that I had to deal with some drama for a while. Phew, I'm glad that's over.**

 **I hope you guys haven't ditched me yet. Hahaha… haaah…. ^u^'**

 **~BC**


	4. Battle On The High Seas

**Hello again, welcome back to NWTS!**

 **I'm on a roll now! I guess not writing for over six months really gives you a writing urge, huh? I know some of y'all are probably sitting there thinking, "Gosh, when is** ** _you-know-who_ gonna show up?" ****All in good time, my children. All in good time.**

 **One more thing: I've had some really bad Writer's Block for WDA. The only good thing that came from it is that I've been able to write this story.**

 **Alrighty, enough talking. Onto the story!**

 _ **(Side note: The chapter will seem longer by clicking the four bars above and selecting "1/2")**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

Zelda wiped the sweat forming at her hairline and sighed softly. ' _It's so hot in this dress! Why can't I do something below deck, away from the direct sunlight?_ ' Although her thoughts were loud and depressing, she remained quiet and tried not to bring any attention to herself as she mopped the main deck. There were many crew members around her, some Hylian and some beasts, and none were too fond of the woman.

"Oi, _Princess,_ ya missed a spot!" Someone jeered before spitting at her feet. Laughter traveled across the ship at the insult. Zelda forced a tight smile and spoke through clenched teeth. "Oh, so sorry about that," She hissed. "Is there anything else you would like to dirty up before I leave?"

"Just one last thing," The man grunted and spit on her dress. "An' ya better watch ya mouth, wench."

The princess cringed before grabbing the supplies and returning below deck.

She immediately grabbed a rag when she reached the kitchen. Cleaning her dress off, she mumbled about pirates and their lack of dignity. "How repulsive…" Zelda sighed, discarding the dirty cloth in another bucket. "I suppose I should ask Ghirahim what I should do now. Although seeing as the sun is almost fully in the sky, it's must be close to noon." A groan escaped her lips when she remembered the gerudo's warning about his lunch.

Cautiously scanning over the items in the pantry, Zelda debated trying to find Ghirahim or just going for it. "Ghirahim cannot cook for me, but I'll most likely be punished anyhow for serving the captain burnt food." The princess sighed, full of worry and dread.

"Ah, there you are," Ghirahim said, waltzing in with a smirk. "I thought I'd find you here groveling to yourself."

Speak of the devil.

As if a lightbulb went off in her head, Zelda turned to the pirate with a glint in her eye. "Teach me to cook," She commanded, her voice full of determination. Said pirate stared unblinkingly at the woman before bursting with laughter.

"Oh, I thought you really meant that for moment!" He snickered, wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Ghirahim was sure that she would get angry and turn away from him, but to his surprise, the princess still wore her grin.

"...You're serious."

"As serious as I'll ever be."

Ghirahim cast his eyes to the ceiling and groaned dramatically. "Oh, fine! I might as well since I don't want to hear you whine about punishment from the captain!"

* * *

The cooking lessons had been a success, and they satisfied the horrible captain for quite some time. Two months to be precise. Ganondorf had yet to announce what he'd do with Zelda or where they were traveling. The gerudo captain had raided innocent villages and cities, stealing and killing anyone in his path to power. It had been horrible to hear about and set a deep sorrow in Zelda's heart for the people. She figured he was going crazy with his newfound strength from the Triforce and wished to see her suffer.

The princess began to grow anxious the longer she remained on the giant ship. She decided to reach out to Ghirahim one day, despite her better judgement. "Ghirahim, I want to ask you something," Zelda said hesitantly, wringing the rag she'd been using to clean the crew's floors.

The pirate who was sharpening swords nearby grunted. "I'm not going to sew that rip in your dress. I already told you to sew it yourself!"

"First of all," Zelda huffed. "that is not what I was going to ask!" She stood to place her hands on her hips. "Second, I already told you I don't know _how_ to sew! Goodness…"

"Fine. Ask away, Princess."

"What's going to happen to me?"

Ghirahim's hand ceased their movement as he looked up at her. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and unease. "What kind of a question is that?! How am I to know?" He quickly turned his gaze back to the sword and began working again.

Zelda's eyes widened in worry. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her lip quivered. "H-How do you not know? Is your captain just keeping me for the fun of it?" There was just too many emotions for her to even attempt to control, so she didn't.

Ghirahim looked back at her with a scowl, but his eyes said something else… pity?

"You need to stop asking so many questions."

"How can I?! I can't help but feel desperate!" Zelda yelled and dropped her rag, clenching her skirt instead. "I was stolen from my home and my father! I'm being used as leverage towards my kingdom!" The princess finally let go and covered her face. Her last words were muffled, but she knew the pirate had to have heard her. "... and I'm sure no one misses me except my father."

A heavy sigh reached her pointed ears, but she ignored it and went to wipe her tears from her face. Then a pale hand came into view with a handkerchief. Zelda swiftly looked up at Ghirahim, who was faced away from her.

"Here," He muttered and pushed it towards her. "You let any of the others see you like this and they'll never let you live it down."

Zelda had never felt more confused. This pirate was Ganondorf's First Mate and follower, meaning he had to be like him, right? Ghirahim was always teasing her and making her feel like what she was doing wasn't enough… and yet here he was, offering her sympathy.

At least, for a short amount of time, that is.

"Alright," Ghirahim growled. "your time of wallowing is over. The crew's sheets need to be changed and washed, as well as the captain's laundry." With that said, he turned on his heel and hurriedly went out of the room.

Zelda stared down at the handkerchief in her hands and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Ghirahim."

* * *

"Ugh, men are so revolting!" The princess wrinkled her nose as she stripped the beds of their dirty fabrics. There were crumbs, stains, rips, and worst of all, they just smelled horrible. "How long have they been sleeping on the same linen?"

Suddenly, the floor beneath her swayed violently, causing her to lose her balance. Zelda fell backwards onto the pile of messy sheets she'd been collecting. Quickly, she jumped up and made a face. "Well, at least it broke my fall," She said, cringing at the crumbs on her backside. "Now what was that all about?"

The young woman left the room and her chore, even though it was a risky thing to do. She had been punished the last time she left her work unfinished, but she just had to know what was going on. As Zelda made her way over to the stairs leading to the main deck, she heard heavy footsteps running above her. There were shouts and orders were being called out in a panic.

Worry gripped her when she heard Ganondorf yelling at his crew. Would he try to come find her? Zelda was always trying to avoid him one way or another. Although a part of her was screaming to run as far as you possibly can on a ship, the more curious side pushed her to listen to the commotion outside.

The princess crouched on the stairs below the closed hatch and tried her best to concentrate on the sounds.

"Full sails! We'll show that little brat what happens when he tries to look like a man!"

Zelda could easily tell that was Ganondorf's voice, being deep and harsh as always. She could also hear Ghirahim commanding the crew next to him. "Load the cannons! Let loose the sails and- _BRACE!_ "

' _Brace?'_ Zelda questioned silently. ' _I don't know all these terms! What does...'_ Her thoughts were cut short when something collided with the side of The Phantom and threw her backwards. "Were those cannonballs?!" Zelda gasped. She rubbed her poor back that had hit the floorboards. There would definitely be bruises later.

"If it's a fight he wants," Ganondorf shouted. "then it's a fight he'll get!" Man and creature let out war cries and shouts of anger. "FIRE!"

Loud explosions caused the Hylian to cover her ears. She'd never heard anything so loud, except for the time she'd been kidnapped. Not really something she should be thinking about in a time like this.

The suspense was pure torture! Desperately wanting to see the action, Zelda lifted the hatch a little to watch. Crew members were running all over the deck, pulling ropes and lighting cannons. They were ready for battle with pistols and swords in hand. The sight made Zelda shudder.

Why did pirates always have to seem so bloodthirsty?

More cannons sounded off, and the young woman couldn't tell if it were their own or the enemy's. It was hard to get a glimpse of the opponent through the crowds of feet around her, but when they broke apart, a gasp left Zelda's mouth.

It was a beautiful ship. The golden paint went nicely with the brown wood. It was simple, yet elegant. There were blue designs on the white sails, and just above at the crow's nest was a pirate's flag proudly flying in the breeze.

If only they weren't attacking the the ship _she_ was on.

As if on cue, a cannonball flew through the air and whizzed past the main deck, causing men to hit the floorboards in a panic.

Zelda dropped the hatch in shock and instantly regretted it the moment she heard words of indignation. "Where the princess be, Captain?" A man called out as he loaded another cannon.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. He'd almost forgotten the little mouse. "You there," he pointed to a stalfo. "Go below and find the princess. Place her in the storage unit."

"Aye, sir," came the gruff response.

Zelda glanced around cautiously. The staff was either above preparing to fight or down below firing the other cannons.

What a perfect time to look for an escape.

Quickly hiking up her skirt, the princess ran across the ship, checking every room for anything she could use. A boat, a raft, an empty barrel that she could fit in. Anything!

Suddenly, as if something rammed into the side of The Phantom, Zelda was thrown against the wall next to her. It looked like everything was slightly sideways, meaning the ship was definitely going against some kind of force. "I'm beginning to tire of being tossed around like a doll," She groaned, pushing against the wood so that she could inch her way to another room.

When Zelda saw the side of the enemy ship through a broken window, she had realized what happened.

They were boarding The Phantom.

"Okay, don't panic," Zelda tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. "Don't panic, don't panic!"

Hurriedly running to the end of the ship, she opened a door and rushed inside a room that was filled with bags of rupees and jewellery. Zelda pressed herself farthest away from the door and hoped for the best.

"Oh, Guardian…"

Zelda froze in utter terror. So much for hoping.

"I've come to help you," The voice called, it's tone filled with mockery. "I'll hide you as best as I can from all of this. I might even send a fellow mate down for companionship…"

The girl cringed and closed her eyes at the oncoming clattering sounds only bones can make.

"Come on out. I don't bite… much."

Just when she felt as if her heart would burst, a shocked cry echoed through the hallway, followed by a loud thud.

Footstep began approaching the door.

' _Please save me, goddesses!'_ Zelda prayed, her eyes filling with tears. ' _Please let me live! I want to see my father once more!'_

The door swung open and revealed the man who would kill her, and yet, he simply stared at her with shocked red eyes. "Your Highness…?" He whispered, quickly sheathing his sword.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a sigh of exhaustion before her vision went black.

* * *

 **So do y'all love me or what? Mwahahahaha!**

 **I'm honestly such a troll, trying to make you think it was gonna be Link! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to. XD**

 **Tell me whatcha think by clicking that pretty little button below! All is much appreciated. :)**


End file.
